Personal devices such as mobile phones, notebooks, and tablets have seen rapid adoption for both business and personal use. Personal devices are portable and have a high computing capacity. Oftentimes, users run multiple personal productivity applications using a single device. Device users improve productivity by having access to multiple sources of information on a single device. These personal productivity applications, such as e-mail, chat, calendar, and contacts applications, are frequently and heavily used to improve the effectiveness of a user's daily life.
Personal devices allow a user to completely hide or prevent access to certain applications according to the user's preference. For example, the application and/or device may be protected by guest mode preferences via a guest login that only provides access to designated files and/or applications.